1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fuel use by vehicles and, in particular, fuel use by aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing inconsistencies on aircraft to manage fuel use of the vehicles.
2. Background
Aircraft carry passengers, cargo, or both between different locations. For example, an aircraft may fly a route carrying passengers from an origination airport in one city to a destination airport in another city. The profitability of flying such a route is based on the revenues from passengers paying for tickets and the cost to fly the route. For example, the cost of the route may include salaries for crew members, maintenance, airport fees, fuel, and other costs.
One cost that may be controllable is the cost of fuel for an aircraft. The amount of fuel that an aircraft consumes is determined based on fuel efficiency relating to the aircraft. For example, the engines and the aerodynamics of the aircraft are factors that contribute to the amount of fuel used by the aircraft.
Using engines that are more fuel efficient may reduce the cost for flying the route. As a result, the profitability of the route may be increased. Fuel efficiency of the engine may be maintained or increased through maintenance. Further, replacements of the engine with more fuel-efficient engines also may increase the fuel efficiency of the aircraft.
Another factor in determining the amount of fuel used by an aircraft is the amount of drag on the aircraft. Drag is a force that opposes the movement of an aircraft through the air.
The drag of an aircraft may be affected by different factors. For example, the smoothness of coats of paint on the skin of the aircraft may affect the amount of drag. Additionally, inconsistencies on the surface of the aircraft also affect the amount of drag. For example, dirt on the exterior of the aircraft also may add weight and increase drag on the aircraft. As another example, a dent in the surface of the aircraft also may increase the drag on the aircraft.
Maintenance may be performed to rework inconsistencies, clean aircraft, and other operations that may increase the fuel efficiency of the aircraft. However, performing this type of maintenance at typically scheduled maintenance times may result in an undesired level of fuel efficiency between maintenance operations. Scheduling additional maintenance results in the aircraft being taken out of service and producing less revenue.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.